Animal Planet ZooVenture
OPENING SPIEL #1: KID: (Insert opening animal teaser question)? You'll find out today on.... KID AND AUDIENCE: Animal Planet ZooVenture! (lions roaring) J.D.: From the World Famous San Diego Zoo in Sunny Southern California, it's time for another Animal Planet ZooVenture. (animals making funny sounds) J.D.: Now let's going on our wild ZooVenture, with a guy that no one can tamed... ME, J.D. Roth. MAN: ZooVenture!" Animal Planet ZooVenture was a kids game show on Animal Planet (and Discovery Channel) where four children competed in animal-related physical and mental challenges to earn the grand prize of being zookeeper for a day at the San Diego Zoo & Wild Animal Park. First Season Format First half The first two contestants played three games. Game 1 The first one being an animal related physical stunt in which the winner of that stunt wins 10 points. Game 2 A true or false animal behavior question was asked to the players by a home viewer in one of the Discovery Channel Stores all across the country. After the question was read, the players held up signs with either true or false on them, then the answer was revealed. A correct answer is also worth 10 points. Game 3 The two players were shown a jigsaw puzzle along with a mystery word. Behind those puzzle pieces is an animal, and the mystery word is the name of the hidden animal. The jigsaw puzzle pieces were determined by how many letters are in the animal name (hence the number of blank spaces). The players took turns drawing yellow balls from a basket behind them. Each ball corresponds the numbered piece. Each time he/she draws, the player in control showed the number on the ball, then that piece was revealed as well as the corresponding letter in the animal's name. Then the player had a chance to buzz-in and guess the animal, an incorrect guess or too much time passes the turn to his/her opponent (although it's necessary to just pass the turn without a guess). The first player to guess the animal wins 20 points. The player with the most points wins the first half and goes on to the bonus round with the first half winner. If the game is tied, a bonus round typed question was played. The winner of that round is the overall winner. That player has to then sit in chair to wait for the winner of next half. Second Half Two more players competed in the second half of the show. With three more games played. Game 1 The first one being another animal related physical stunt in which the winner of that stunt wins 10 points. Game 2 An animal question with two possible answers was asked to the players by an employee of the San Diego Zoo. After the question was read, the players held up signs with either one of the answers on them, then the answer was revealed. A correct answer is also worth 10 points. Game 3 The two players went to a board with seven animal answers on it. Three of them fit into a specific animal category read by host Roth at the start. Then the contestants took turns choosing which answer fits the category. The first player to two out of the three answers wins 20 points. If the game ends in a 2 - 1 score, then host Roth showed the contestant with one correct, one last answer, and then has to decide if it does or does not fit the category. A correct guess gave both players the 20 points, otherwise only the person whom got the two right answers gets the 20 points alone. The player with the most points wins the second half and goes on to the bonus round. In the event of a tie, the tiebreaker worked the same way as the first half. Bonus Round This was played like Scrabble's Speedword and Wheel of Fortune's Toss-up. For in this round, the winners of the main rounds were shown a series of mystery animal names. Letters in each word reveal one at a time in order from left to right while host Roth read clues. The first player to buzz-in has a chance to guess. A correct answer scored a point, while an incorrect answer gave the opposing player a bonus letter and clue, as well as a free guess. An incorrect answer on a steal keeps the word going. The round lasts for 60 seconds, and the player with the most points when time runs out wins. If the round ended in a tie, one last puzzle was played. The winning player won grand prizes as well as most of all, Zookeeper for a day at the San Diego Wild Animal Park. Second Season Format First half The first two contestants compete in the following three games. Game 1 The first one being an animal-related physical stunt in which the winner of that stunt wins 10 points. Game 2 Host Roth read questions with three possible answers. The first player to buzz-in with a correct answer scored a point. Missing the question gave the opposing player a chance to answer. The player to score the most points wins. Game 3 Second half Two more players once again compete in the following three games. Game 1 The first one being an animal related physical stunt in which the winner of that stunt won 10 points. Game 2 Two contestants competed against each other in a question/answer round about each of the animals along with the nine habits and/or things relating to them. After Roth asked a series of questions about animals, contestants hit the buzzer to guess what habit and/or thing is related to the animal. They kept at it for 30 seconds (originally 45 seconds), and the contestant with the most correct answers when time ran out won 10 points. Game 3 In the field trip, two contestants watch/listened to the entire clip about the animals habits, behavior and/or things. After watching the entire video, they were each given 20 seconds (originally 30 seconds) to match each and every one of those habits, behavior and/or things relating to the animals above, on the board. After each statement that was placed, they were not allowed to change any of the statements (because time would've ran out if they did, though in earlier episodes, they needed to make any changes if there was enough time left). After time ran out, Roth went over to the contestants' boards and looked at how well they matched. The contestant with the most matching statement to animals wins the game and 10 points. In an event of a tie, a true/false tie-breaker question will be asked. Bonus Round (Zoofari challenge) The winners of the main rounds competed in a race through an obstacle course with the first player to cross the finish line winning grand prizes and of course zookeeper for a day. Audience Game At the end of the show during the first season, members of the audience answer questions for a prize. Rating TV-Y Tagline "Make sure you join us next time from the world famous San Diego Zoo, I'm J.D. Roth. Remember, it's not just an Adventure, it's a ZooVenture!" - J.D. Roth Video Links *'A Full Episode of the Show:' Part 1, Part 2 Category:Childrens Category:Themed Quiz Category:Zoological Game shows Category:Animals Category:Action & Adventure Category:Discovery shows Category:1997 premieres Category:2000 endings